


Hey, Brother

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Twins Peter and Penny [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see Peter and Penny as twins. Maybe Peter gets hurt as SM and Tony and/or Penny are freaking out and comfort each other? Or one or both of the twins are sick and Tony takes care of them?
Relationships: Penny Parker & Peter Parker, Penny Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twins Peter and Penny [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609225
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Hey, Brother

Peter is a terrible patient. He always has been simply because he tends to over dramatize the little things and conceal the bigger issues. Penny’s been dealing with his dramatics ever since they were little and she is able to tell fairly well when Peter is hiding an injury or illness from her and she knows when he’s playing something up to annoy her. 

Well, she usually is anyways. 

On this day in particular, Penny is miserable. Her head is foggy, her whole body aches, her throat is scratchy, and she can only breathe through one of her nostrils. As such, Tony kept home from school for the day. He set her up on the couch with plenty of drinks and snacks. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Tony asks as he presses the back of his hand to her forehead. He spent the morning in his office, rushing through the work he needed to do that day so he could spend the afternoon with Penny. 

She shrugs miserably, “I feel the same. But my head hurts more now.” Tony hums in sympathy and sits down on the couch beside her. Penny immediately moves away from him, curling up against the armrest. “I don’t want to get you sick.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, “Kid, I know you want a hug. And don’t worry about getting me sick. It’ll just give me an excuse to take the day off.” He opens his arms and gives her a smile.

Penny slowly moves back towards him until she’s pressed against his side. “There we go,” Tony sighs and hugs her into his chest. He presses a kiss to her head and then leans his cheek against her forehead, feeling her temperature again. “You feel a little hot.” Penny groans and snuggles a little bit closer. “You wanna watch something or get some sleep?” 

“Star Trek,” Penny tells him. 

Tony chuckles, “Don’t tell Peter.” Penny laughs and settles further into Tony’s side as he picks up the remote. She rests her head against Tony’s chest and he, in turn, tightens his arm around her, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. 

Penny doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until she wakes up. Tony is no longer underneath her, instead, she’s stretched out along the whole couch with a pillow under her head. There are two blankets wrapped around her, one on her shoulders and the other on her legs, tucked under her feet how she likes. 

“Mmm,” Penny stretches and sits up. She can feel that her hair has come loose from her braid, but doesn’t care enough to fix it. 

“You awake, Pen?” Tony calls from the kitchen. 

“Yeah!” She calls back. Penny yanks a tissue from the box and blows her nose, tossing the used tissue into the pile. 

“I’ve got some medicine for you to take,” Tony tells her as he walks back to the couch. Penny sticks out her tongue in disgust and Tony laughs. “Your brother’s on patrol,” he tells her as he sits down next to her, passing the medicine over. “He’ll be back any time now.” 

“Is Ned on with him?” She asks. Penny and Ned have been swapping being Peter’s ‘guy in the chair’. 

“Yep,” Tony leans back, watching her. “You know you gotta take the medicine, you’re not going to distract me.” 

Penny groans, but downs in the medicine in one. She reaches for some snacks just as Peter walks into the room wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Peter jumps and lands on the couch on Penny’s other side. 

She rolls her eyes, “Show off.” 

Peter nudges her shoulder, “You still sick?” Penny looks at him dryly and coughs. “That’s a yes then?” 

Penny groans and leans against him, “I hate you. You’re so lucky you can’t get sick. I feel like hell warmed over.” 

“You look like it,” Peter teases. Penny glares at him and slaps his shoulder a little too hard. 

Peter shoves her back and Tony instantly breaks it up. “That’s enough. Pete, you wanna help with dinner?” 

“And leave my dying sister’s bedside?” Peter jokes. Penny rolls her eyes at him again and settles her head against his shoulder. 

“He’s too busy being my pillow,” Penny adds on.

“You’re going to make the old man slave away in the kitchen while you watch tv?” Tony clutches his chest dramatically. “You wound me.” 

“Finally admitting you’re old I see,” Penny says. 

Tony stares blankly at both of them, “You two are heathens. Why I ever let you into my house I don’t know.” He turns around and walks back to the kitchen as the twins laugh loudly. 

“It’s because you love us!” Peter shouts. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tony drones as he noisily gets out pots and pans for dinner. 

Once they settle back down, Peter turns on the tv. He turns on one of the few shows they agree on, Parks and Rec. Penny feels herself nearly falling asleep again. She knows that if she sleeps like this she’ll wake up with an awful crick in her neck. 

Putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, she starts to lay down in his lap. But she freezes when Peter hisses in pain. 

She raises her eyebrows at him and pulls her hand away from her shoulder. Her fingertips are covered in blood. “Want to tell me why there’s blood on your shoulder?” Penny asks, reaching for a tissue to wipe it away. 

“Not really?” Peter grimaces, knowing he’s been caught. Penny yanks down the neck of Peter’s shirt, revealing a deep cut on his shoulder and into his back. 

“You’re a moron,” she tells him. “Were you gonna tell Tony or I that you were hurt?” 

Peter shrugs, “It’s fine. It’ll heal in a little bit.” 

She crosses her arms, “Do you know for sure that it’s not infected?” 

“No, but-”

“Tony!” Penny calls. “Peter’s hurt!” 

“What?” Tony quickly walks over and looks at where Penny’s holding down the collar of Peter’s shirt. “Peter…” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter stands. “Let’s go to the medbay.” 

Once Peter’s injury is cleaned and bandaged, Penny forces her brother down on the couch, keeping him in place by putting her feet in his lap and her head in Tony’s. Immediately he takes out her braid and cards his fingers through her hair. Penny thwaps her foot into Peter’s leg until he begrudgingly begins to massage her feet, flicking the arch of foot occasionally. 

“What are we watching?” Peter asks. 

“Star Trek,” Penny says. She hears Peter begin to protest, but she kicks his leg again. “I’m sick and you didn’t tell us you were hurt.” 

“Your sister’s got a point, bud,” Tony agrees, much to Peter’s annoyance. 

“Fine…” Peter grumbles. 


End file.
